


What happened in Budapest

by Tree_no3



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_no3/pseuds/Tree_no3
Summary: Tony and the team are determined to find out what happened in Budapest, almost as determined as Clint and Natasha are to keep it a secret





	What happened in Budapest

“So, Barton,” Tony was casually leaning on a couch, eating popcorn, while the door slid a little too quickly closed behind Clint. Clint scanned the ceiling, looking for something, Tony had no idea what, but apparently JARVIS had ensured that Clint couldn’t get out through, well, the ceiling.  
“You have been after us for WEEKS Tony, how many times do we have to tell you, IT’S CLASSIFIED.” Tony and Bruce had been after Natasha and Clint ever since they had gotten over the initial shock of New York, and remembered that Natasha had mentioned a mission in Budapest, and that Clint had responded that they remembered Budapest different ways.  
“So what? I just saved the WORLD, I think i have the clearance.” Tony didn’t, Steve might. But he had abstained from the nonsense of pressuring the two assassins. His bet for $31 was that they had been on opposing sides of some sort of shoot out.   
“Tony–you broke into the Helicarrier mainframe. And are notorious for bending and or breaking rules for no other purpose than to break them. No offense, but you’re probably never getting past clearance level 1.” Tony smiled at Clint, spreading his arms as if to say ‘well yeah.’ Tony’s bet was that one of them had been trying to kill a person the other was protecting.  
“Ok, so maybe I don’t,” Clint glared at him, “wont have clearance, but maybe you could tell me… because...yeah, I got nothing.”  
“Exactly, can I leave now?” Clint asked, clearly tired of Tony’s shit.  
“Ummmmm, no?” Tony really hoped Clint didn’t do anything drastic. Clint sighed and walked to the window, looking out over the buildings. He looked pensive, so either Tony was gonna get truth, or Clint was gonna get scratches and Tony was gonna get in trouble with Natasha. And Bruce. And Steve. And Pepper. Honestly, Tony could go on for a very long time with the list of angry people.  
“You have whiskey in this room?” Clint turned away from the window. TOny practically danced over to the minibar, selecting his favorite, and pouring a glass for Clint, and a slightly smaller one for himself. “Thanks,” Clint said, and downed the glass impressively fast.  
“Yeah, sure, so, Budapest. Spill.” Tony said, expectantly. Clint seemed to get himself together, and took a few slow breaths.  
“Budapest.”  
“Yes, Budapest, take your time,” Tony refilled Barton’s glass, but Barton had crossed the room again, and was squirming a little in the corner chair. Clint balled his hands into fists and crossed to the window. Tony was a little worried now, but curiosity only kills cats, so tony was going to be fine. Suddenly, Clints left hand arced up, and crashed through a window. It took TOny a moment before he realized that Clint was holding some kind of grappling hook gun thing. By the time he was at the window, Clint was already swinging on to a balcony 3 floors below. Tony called Bruce.  
“No luck?” Asked Bruce a little dejected sounding.  
“None, but i kept him in the room for at least 2 minutes. We’re making progress here Brucie.” TOny walked over to the window and looked down, feeling the wind blow in his face, cold harsh and amazing.  
“Please Don’t stand so close to the edge, it kinda freaks me out.” Tony turned to see Bruce fidgeting with his sleeves.  
“Sorry, Clint has guts, doesn’t he.” Said Tony, stepping back. Bruce looked out, from a safe distance of 2 yards from the edge, then at the mini bar.  
“Probably why he asked for a drink,” Bruce scanned the room, “How’d he break the window?”  
“Had a grappling gun gadget hidden under the cushions of the chair over there.” Tony said, gesturing to the corner chair, and flopping on the couch.  
“We searched the room YESTERDAY,” Said Bruce, wonderingly, “How’d they get new weapons in so fast?”  
“Dunno,” said Tony, pulling a knife from a sheath attached to the side of a cushion, and inspecting it as if it contained the answer.“Well, we’ll just have to try again tomorrow,” He said, replacing it back in the cushion.  
“I’m not sure we should,” Said Bruce, earning him an accusatory glare from Tony, “It’s just that they seem hell bent on not telling us, and maybe it is just because its classified, in which case we’re just being…”  
“Dicks?” Finished Tony for Bruce. Bruce shuffled his feet, “One swear isn't gonna kill you Brucie.”  
“Dicks.”  
“Ok, we’ll give it a break,”   
“Thank you Tony”   
“Sure thing.” Tony smiled at Bruce, then looked up at one of the hidden cameras, smiling to JARVIS, “Can you let Steve know we’re taking a break?”  
“Ofcourse sir.”  
“Thanks Jarvis, you’re the best.”  
“I try.” JARVIS’s voice ended with a click. Bruce was smiling.   
“What is that smile Bruce, that does not look like a good smile, that looks like an ‘i know something you don’t’ smile. It makes me very uncomfortable. Bruce. Bruce, stop.” Bruce was getting red now, and snorted before completely failing to stifle his laughter. Tony waited, with what he hoped was a disappointed look on his face. He wasn’t sure that it was, but he liked to think he resembled a mildly impatient and annoyed father figure who would wait out the laughter until they got an answer. Not that he knew what that looked like. He didn’t remember Jarvis’s appearance.  
“You treat JARVIS like he’s a normal person. You realise he’s an AI, right.”  
“Jarvis is not a normal person. Jarvis is Jarvis. He’s very special, and he’s my friend.”  
“Ok Tony.” Said Bruce raising his hands in mock surrender. He was smiling again. Tony didn’t like that. It was very suspicious.


End file.
